


Battery

by yeonyas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: !! timeline, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Fluff, M/M, No beta I just die, Reverse-Incubus Ritsu, everythings basically the same but just without ritsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonyas/pseuds/yeonyas
Summary: In the various books he's read about demons or just supernatural creatures in general, Tsukasa like many others were lead to believe all of them were evil.That is, until a certain benevolent incubus forces his way into his life.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 14





	Battery

Tsukasa considered himself to be a very normal person. Well, at least that's what he liked to think. Though not many people would consider being part of a rich family normal, it's not like he knew any better.  
  
But recently, he's been starting to have some doubts about that statement.  
  
Lately he's constantly been getting the feeling that he's being watched. Despite the strange paranoia, he's been getting much better sleep than before, and he always wakes up feeling warm. The warmth was a foreign feeling, similar to that of a warm hug perhaps.  
  
Before this, he always woke up feeling cold and alone, but now there was some odd presence that strangely brought him comfort.  
  
 _And he was now determined to find out whatever was causing that presence._

* * *

It was around nine o'clock, he'd just gotten ready for bed as he does every single day. Although it seemed like he was going through his regular routine from an outsider's perspective, he actually wasn't planning to sleep at all.  
  
Maybe pretending to be asleep would catch ... it? them? or whatever it was off guard.

Slipping into his bed after turning off the lights, he closed his eyes.

...

  
Tsukasa didn’t know how long he laid there, but it felt like forever. There was a point where he actually considered going to sleep, that is until he heard the sound of his window sliding open...  
  
"Hmm? Su~chan's energy is more depleted than usual..." He heard a quiet voice mumble. His heart was racing quickly at that point — he tried to calm it down but ultimately failed when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and he could help the small noise of surprise that left his lips.  
  
Surprisingly, the intruder did not move whatsoever. Tsukasa thought the noise would've at least alerted them — but maybe they really did think he was asleep?  
  
A few minutes passed with complete silence until,  
  
"...Su~chan you don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore."  
  
' _Su~chan_ ' must've been referring to himself, he assumed.  
  
Though they had said this, Tsukasa was actually more afraid to turn around now, in fear of what he would see. The person's voice was gentle and soothing, but that didn't make him any less afraid—  
  
But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when the arms around his waist released him and turned him over, forcing him to look at the intruder.  
  
And even with every single theory he had originally conjured up in his mind about what he was about to face — it still didn't prepare him for it, and he let out another small noise of surprise.  
  
Although the room was dark, the moonlight seeping through the window was enough for him to get a good enough look at them. Their sparkling red eyes, their black hair, his almost non-humanly pale skin...  
  
Though the thing that caught Tsukasa off guard the most was the pair of horns atop their head, along with a pair of wings similar to that of a bat, and a black tail to match.  
  
"Done staring? I know, I'm really a sight to behold, hmm?" Despite his devilish features, he held a friendly smile on his face, and his eyes softened.  
  
"W..who even are you?" Tsukasa's mouth felt dry — it was hard to even get a word out with how mesmerized he was by the other.  
  
The devil flicked his tail and sat up, pulling Tsukasa's head into his lap and the latter did not make any move of resistance.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm Su~chan's personal benevolent reverse-incubus♪ You can call me Ritsu, though."  
  
"But.. aren't incubi the opposite of benevolent...?" Tsukasa suddenly became tense until he felt a hand running through his hair which calmed him down slightly.  
  
"That's why I said 'reverse-incubus', obviously. My job is to recharge your life force through affection. Su~chan's often tired after a long day isn't he? So I always just cuddle with you at night so your battery is always fully charged in the morning~" Ritsu explained, as if it were blatantly obvious.  
  
"Battery?"  
  
"Mhm. Reverse-incubi can see their human's battery filled with their life force above their head. Normal humans can't though," Ritsu stopped moving his hand and then pulled Tsukasa's head to look up at him. "You should feel lucky you have me, Su~chan♪ Without me, you'd probably look like an old man or something, haha."

Although Ritsu seemed to find this funny, Tsukasa couldn’t find it in himself to laugh along with him. So _this_ was the reason why he's been getting better sleep...?  
  
"I thought... you had to make a contract with me or something along those lines," Tsukasa looked into Ritsu's crimson eyes, they looked like rubies with the way the sparkled, he decided.  
  
"Geez, humans write such weird fiction on us don't they? Ufufu~ Well, it's not like they'd know anything." Ritsu laid Tsukasa back down on his pillow and poked his cheek. "Get some sleep, okay? Doesn't your unit have a photoshoot tomorrow? You'll need a lot of energy in that case~"  
  
How Ritsu knew about Tsukasa's photoshoot was well beyond him. Though he really shouldn't even be that surprised anymore, the demon probably knew everything going on in his life at this point.  
  
"G'night, Su~chan♪"

* * *

When Tsukasa woke up, he felt arms wrapped around him which startled him at first, until he remembered the events from the night before.

Slipping out from the devil's grip, he stretched his arms after sitting up. Although he attempted to stand from the bed, he was pulled back by a hand around his wrist.

"Mm—!?" He soon found himself face to face with Ritsu, the latter opened his eyes lazily and pulled Tsukasa into another hug.  
  
"Did you sleep well~?" After receiving a small nod of confirmation he continued, "Hmm.. I want to go out with Su~chan today."  
  
"You.. you can't. Not with those.... things." Tsukasa pointed to his tail, horns, and wings.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just get rid of them." Ritsu released Tsukasa from his hold and sat up. With one blink of an eye his devilish features were gone and Tsukasa blinked a couple times before sighing.  
  
"I... I guess it's alright if you come along too then."  
  
"Yay~♪ I'll hug you wherever you go," Ritsu said with determination on his face, though Tsukasa quickly shook his head.  
  
"Ah.. since I'm an idol I don't think you should hug me in public..." Tsukasa explained. Upon hearing this, Ritsu pouted and Tsukasa couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

* * *

The photoshoot stretched on longer than Tsukasa expected, so during the small break they had he told Ritsu it was alright to leave and find something else to do, perhaps go around and look at the nearby shops.  
  
..and he suddenly found himself doing just that.  
  
Something odd he noticed was that there were a lot of hearts decorating each shop, and many of the walls were painted with similar colors — pink, red, and white.  
  
Though he brushed it off and decided he should just ask Tsukasa about it later.

One thing he remembered about Tsukasa though, was his immense love for sweets. Maybe he should purchase some, perhaps it would help ease Tsukasa and get him to stop being so tense around him.

...  
  
Once he exited the shop with a small bag of candy and chocolates in hand, he received a text message from Tsukasa saying he was already finished and was waiting for Ritsu outside.  
  
Ritsu made his way back to the same street where the photoshoot spot was located and he spotted Tsukasa fairly easily thanks to his red hair.  
  
Before he was about to call out to him though, he noticed Tsukasa talking to two other boys who looked similar in age to him — probably classmates or something, Ritsu assumed.  
  
They seemed to be exchanging in small talk, with Tsukasa holding a polite smile, though Ritsu soon noticed his battery was in the red.  
  
 _...Su~chan's really good at hiding it._  
  
He stood their dumbfounded, staring blankly at the redhead from afar. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the younger approaching him.  
  
"—itsu-senpai...? Are you there?" Tsukasa waved his hand in front of Ritsu's face a couple times until he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
Noticing that he finally had Ritsu's attention he spoke again, "Did you get something for yourself?" He gestured to the small bag in Ritsu's hand, which the latter almost completely forgot about.  
  
"Oh, right." Ritsu put on a smile and stretched his arm with the bag out towards Tsukasa. "I bought these for you, because Su~chan's such a hard worker."  
  
"Eh...?" Tsukasa seemed genuinely surprised at this, but nonetheless greatful. He accepted the bag and looked into it. "Oh, it seems you are aware of my love for sweets too, yes?"  
  
"Precisely. Seeing Su~chan getting all excited about candy is cute, so I decided to indulge you for a bit."  
  
"Ah, I see. Thank you."  
  
"Yep♪ You should start heading home soon though, right? You're probably really tired."  
  
"Already? But it's only two in the afternoon. We can go somewhere if you wan—"  
  
"Su~chan, you don't need to hide it from me."  
  
"..What do you mean?" Tsukasa blinked and then looked up at Ritsu, only to be met with a pout.  
  
"Su~chan, your energy is almost fully depleted.." Ritsu pointed out. "Let's just go home, we can come back out when you're re-energized later."  
  
"Huff... alright then." Tsukasa sighed and started walking, expecting Ritsu to follow.  
  
 _Su~chan told me I can't hug him in public but..._  
  
"Gh!?" Tsukasa jumped up in surprise at the feeling of his hand being grabbed. "R—Ritsu-senpai..."  
  
"Ufufu♪ Su~chan's blushing face is cute, as expected." Ritsu grinned and poked Tsukasa's now warm face with his free hand.  
  
"S...Still! At least ask before doing something so suddenly!"  
  
Although he was scolding Ritsu, he showed no signs that he wanted Ritsu to let go so the latter happily squeezed Tsukasa's hand, watching his battery recharge slowly...

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter where i really don't talk about enstars all that much but it's still there](https://twitter.com/yeonyas?s=09)


End file.
